


From The Spotlight To The Stars

by AloefiedEgg



Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dan Wears A Maid Costume, Domestic, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grocery Shopping, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Maid Costume, Male Homosexuality, Please Just Read It It Slaps, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, male reader - Freeform, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: You notice a performer on stage you couldn't help but think of as perfect. As you approach him, you realize he already recognized you thought that of him.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/Reader - Relationship, Dan Avidan/You, Danny Sexbang/Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. A Cool Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoy! Just wanted to write a soft-type story with some sexual elements!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to venture into a local bar, only to find something much more precious than a time-waster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first of (hopefully) many works! Please enjoy! I don't mean to harm anyone with the making of this so I sincerely apologize if something bad comes from it!

The night was young, so you figured you'd get a drink at a local bar. You're not one for artsy-type bar settings, not since watching "A Bucket of Blood" the other night, but maybe this was just the time to get over your temporary fear. Your feet hitting the pavement create a sound that echoes gently into the night. There's an occasional spurt of water pushed from beneath your heel as water trickled gently from the clouds. You haven't been to this bar before, so it was quite the surprise when you were able to find it with ease. You stepped inside slowly, observing your surroundings and closing your umbrella as you do. You're conscious of the workers as you ensure you're not creating an indoor puddle with the rainwater that had graced and clung to the bottom of your shoes. After finishing that moment of concern, you heard a noise emanating from the microphone that stood proud upon a stage toward the back of the bar. You thought it no wider than a few of the 4-person tables, sure that this place would only have small timer musicians and maybe some improv actors or comedians. The shock that struck your heart when a band stepped onstage that consisted of 4 men in gimmicky costumes was immeasurable.

They began to play, the start of a song they called "Cool Patrol", you'd missed their band name as you were too focused on keeping the floors dry on your way in, but by the first few notes and how passionately the men outside of the one in the front center (presumably the main singer) played them, you knew they were much more impressive than this bar looked like it was used to. You noticed the other patrons of the bar looking surprised and entertained by the band, but then, you took a proper look at the main singer.

His hair was long, dark brown, and tightly curled. You couldn't imagine it being anything but natural as it reached down barely past his shoulders. He was wearing a glistening blue leotard, along with a matching cape and, drifting your eyes downward, you noticed underwear on the outside of his outfit. You blushed lightly, realizing how much of a perv you could be seen as if you'd been caught. Looking down further though, you notice silver shoes, they looked like platforms, but only an inch or so thick. You listened, as he passionately and angelically sang the song. Looking back up at his face once again, you make eye contact. He smiles, winking at you playfully. You know he doesn't think much of it, seeing as it seems to be a part of his gimmick thinking back to the underwear, but you laugh gently under your breath blushing lightly once again. "And to think it had just faded," you thought to yourself, reminded of his ridiculous outfit. 

The song ends, and then another begins. Song after song you lose yourself in the eyes of the main singer, not even realizing you were not only getting drunk off of infatuation, but also getting drunk off of the alcohol you'd been ordering and drinking absentmindedly. Finally, you come to the realization they'd finished playing for the night as the band begins to walk offstage with a "Thank you! Meet the band and buy our merch over here!" from the main singer who you'd grown to love within this short performance.

You finish your drink, the last of the night you decide, leaving a tip for the waitress, then heading over to the merch table hastily. You weren't ridiculously drunk, you could still form thoughts, like the thought, "God I want to kiss him" as you reach the table and look gently into his eyes. He smiles, looking at you kindly and asking, "Want a sticker? It's on the house"

Happily, you take it from his hand, brushing against it lightly and blushing once again. Then, you ask him if you can have a shirt. He looks you up and down and asks, "What size? Medium?" with a more sly looking smile gracing his lips.

Shocked with your mouth agape slightly, you think, "How did he know?" and as if he could read your mind, he said with pride, "I've been performing and selling shirts for a while, I know a medium when I see one." 

You smile once again, looking him up and down now before locking eyes with him once again. You didn't notice before, but he's wearing black eyeliner, only adding to the attractiveness he holds so close yet so far. All you want is to lay your hand upon his stubbly face. Suddenly, you hear one of his band members say from behind him, "Hey, we're going back to the apartment, you can handle this on your own and call an Uber or something home, right?". 

He looks at you slyly once again before turning to his band member who'd spoken and saying, "Yeah, I can hitch a ride, see you at home!"

You blush more heavily now, "What was with that look?" you thought to yourself. He looked at you once again, leaning forward over the table. "I can read you like a shirt size" he said, before starting to laugh quite hard at the ridiculousness of that statement. You join in, laughing incredibly hard before the words he just said hit you. You face turns to a deep red from the combination of drunkenness, lust, laughter and embarrassment. "He's so cute when he laughs" you think, admiring him, "And yet he totally just figured out that I'm crushing on him. Now there's no way I'll-" 

He cut your thoughts off with a lustful and mischievous smile, "Wanna join me outside, on this fine evening?" he asked with a wink.

Realizing the implications, you nod almost immediately, "Oh no, he's gonna think I'm desperate" you thought to yourself. Gently, he took your hand and lead you toward the door his band mates had left out of prior, obviously not finding you too desperate as he closed the door behind him and looked down at you with lust and anticipation in his beautiful brown eyes.


	2. The Condensation And Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being pulled outside by such a handsome singer, how could you resist admiring every part of him?

He grips your hand, gentle and kind. Following him out the door, you realize there's no protection from the rain. You remember back to those cheesy romance movies you watched back when you were getting over your first break-up a little over a year ago. You hadn't been in a relationship since, and to be honest this is the most you've felt for someone since. As you heard the latch of the door click, it seemingly having finally reached the door frame, you also felt the warmth of a hand gently placed on your heart. You look down to see it was the singer, and he was looking deep into your eyes. The character from on stage and the merch table seemed to have melted off of him as his blush rose gently to his cheeks. Carefully, and somewhat awkwardly, he asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Blushing in return, some still left over from back at the table, you almost want to laugh at the innocence of the question. You couldn't, however, for your heart was racing like a jackrabbit being hunted. He seemed to recognize the increased heart rate and lifted his hand from your chest, concerned. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" he started before being abruptly interrupted by you kissing him on his lips softly, placing a hand on the side of his face as you did and feeling his rough, stubbly cheek.

You pulled away from the kiss, looking up at him once again. He was only a few inches taller than you, but it felt like miles when he loomed over you like this. When you think of looming, typically you think of a monster or big scary animal, but he was more like a comforting presence, prepared to hug you ever-so-kindly. He placed a hand on your hip as he leaned back to kiss you again, this one deep and passionate as he lead you into the wall. You lifted your leg, wrapping it around his waist as your mouths were locked together. You felt him pull away unwillingly, before breathlessly asking, "Want to take this back to..." he stopped, thinking. You remembered the words of his band mate, recalling that he lived with multiple people. You considered inviting him to your home, however you knew that it was a mess at the moment and didn't want to embarrass yourself in front of the most beautiful man you'd ever seen. 

"Sorry, my apartment is a mess right now, I couldn't-" you started before being interrupted by him saying enthusiastically, "I can help you clean it if you want!" You look up at him, surprised by his words and quick tonal shift. Still blushing from the kiss, he continued, "I swear I won't reorganize your stuff or mess anything up."

"I-...I mean I wasn't worried about that at all" you stuttered, "It's just that I don't think I've ever kissed a guy and then had him offer to clean my apartment before."

The singer looks at you gently before saying, "You seem genuinely kind, so I think any time with you is worth it. I mean, you even consider the staff at a bar." Thinking back to when you dried your shoes before coming in, you start "Hey how do you know about that?"

He smiles, laughing through his teeth softly before saying, "I was about to come onstage, and there's no way I'd miss a hottie like you entering the bar!"

All of his compliments hitting you at once, you blush, looking down toward the ground and becoming distracted by his reflective shoes. Looking down at the ground, you mumble under your breath, "You're quite the distraction yourself," not realizing the words until they had left you. Your blush pounced up your cheeks and made the leap to the tips of your ears, settling there gently as you look back up at him and notice his cheeks were fully flushed as well. 

"W-wow" he stuttered, "Let's get back to your place before you sweep me off my feet more than you already have, pretty boy."

Becoming flustered at the nickname, you nod with your eyes squeezed tight and your face warmer than a steamed tomato. You'd walked to the bar from a park nearby where you met up with friends earlier in the evening, and before the park you were home, so you figured it wouldn't be a long walk. He looked down at you, lost in thought, and asked, "Do you want me to call an Uber?"

"No no, it's not f-far!" you replied, still a bit flustered from the pet name and compliments. He wraps his arm around your elbow and says, "Walking together in the rain is kinda romantic!" You look back, remembering you'd left your umbrella at the table but deciding it would be fine without you for a night, getting closer to the singer and resting your head gently against his arm. Suddenly, you feel a blanket-like texture wrap around your shoulder. Like a birds' wing, he'd wrapped his cape around your body and draped it over your shoulder. You smile warmly at the feeling of comfort in the rain and notice how beautifully his face glistened with rain and street lights creating a beautiful light show upon this perfectly carved statue of a man. He was lanky, and that's what you liked about him. He wasn't afraid to be him, and that made you smile.

You realized you had gone from the alley behind the bar to nearly reaching the park you were in before, it only being on the other corner across the street from where you were. You suppose that's what happens when you get lost in your thoughts, although you were still steering the singer and you in the right direction toward your house. "The Singer" you said, "Although it's a mysterious and beautiful name, it doesn't really suit you to a tee." He looked down at you, realizing he hadn't even told you his name. "Oh! I'm Dan, Danny, Daniel, Daddy, whatever you want to call me."

You laughed at the joke name thrown in before smiling up at him and, with a smirk, saying, "Alright, Daddy" in a sing-songy voice. He blushed and seemed to trip over his own feet before starting to laugh, you joining in. "I guess you're not a dancer for a reason" you say, between laughter and catching your breath from said laughter.

He looks at you, laughing still, and says "Hey, I can dance!" before placing his right hand on your hip and grabbing hold of your right hand with the other. You blush at the touch, and place your left hand on his shoulder as he begins to spin with you and sway on the sidewalk outside of a park in the rain. "What is this, a debutante?" You joke, before placing your head on his chest. "You're so warm..." you say with no second thought.

He smiled and said, "All the better to hug you with!" before releasing your hand and hugging you gently. You smile, before saying, "Alright we have to get to my house before the free trial of hot boy labor runs out." 

He laughs, blushing gently at the joke and says, "For you? It will never run out" before wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you up. "Now which way is home?"


	3. Running And Loving

Up in his arms you felt safe, comforted. You pointed in the direction you needed to go in to get home, it wasn't much farther now. You thought it was cute how he'd called your home his and blushed gently at the idea of it. You'd just met tonight, and yet you felt like you'd known him for years, even going so far as to already consider something as bold as living together. You trusted him, something about him was welcoming. You felt him move one hand from your hip down to under your knees before moving the other up your back. Soon enough, he was carrying you like a prince. You looked up at him, and were hit with all of the cheesy "Prince Charming" jokes you could make. Instead, however, you just lay your head into his chest once again, his warmth engulfing you before he stated, "I am really trying to be the strong charming confident and romantic type but my stick arms cannot support that goal."

You realized he did have muscle in his arm, but surely not enough to support a whole person for long. "Don't be afraid to put me back down, just don't drop me" you said, dramatically trailing off and leaning your head back whilst gently placing a hand to your forehead. He laughed, setting you down slowly. "Your arms must be sore, here," you started, before trailing kisses from the back of his hand all the way up his arm. He blushed heavily at this, looking down at his arm as if it was an ancient magical artifact. "W-wow" he stuttered once again. 

"Is that your auto-response?" You say, teasingly. He blushes even further, stuttering as the words barely make it out of his mouth, "W-well I d-don't know how to resp-pond to that..." Kissing him gently on the cheek, you smile and whisper in his ear, "You don't have to, Daddy." He trips and nearly falls over, you catching him by his cape. He gets back his footing before noticing a small tear in the fabric and beginning to panic. "Oh g-god" he stutters, still flustered if not more so. "I only have one of these right n-now and I can't get it fixed and I don't kn-know how to sew and-" 

"I know how to sew!" You interrupt, hoping to ease his worries along with your guilt. "Y-you do?" he said, slowly calming himself. "Yeah! I used to be in theater tech in high school." He smiles a huge grin before announcing excitedly, "I have found the BEST young man in the UNIVERSE!" The feeling of having known him your entire life returns to you, seeing him so excited gets you excited too, as you start to sprint down the sidewalk past the part and on the way to your house before stopping, turning back, and waving your arms in the air. 

"C'MON, CATCH UP!" You shout to Danny. He smiles and begins to dash, his beautiful blue cape flows behind him along with his hair. The beauty of his outfit is outmatched by the beauty of his facial features and the smile that's been dawned upon them. Watching him run was truly a lucky experience, beautiful and freeing. You truly did love him, you truly did love Dan. He caught up to you, laughing. "This is the most fun I've had in YEARS!" he yelled, half laughing out of pure glee. "Same here!" you reply, just as enthusiastically.

"Is your house close?" he asks, still having a huge smile plastered on his face. The worry from his damaged cape seems to have faded, you sigh a breath of relief and nod in response to his question. "Just a bit further there's an apartment complex, that's where I live" you say as an extension of your nod. He excitedly bounces before saying "Let's go then! What's your apartment number? I'll race you there!" 

"You sound like you're planning to rob me!" you say, tossing your keys to him, "Although I wouldn't mind being robbed by someone as pretty as you. I drank a lot earlier so just go on ahead! First floor, apartment 202." He looked concerned for a moment before you asserted that you'd be fine. He looked at you happily as he sprinted off. You hoped he'd find it fine, but your worries were replaced by pure love as soon as he was out of range. You were speed walking, and knew you'd never be able to race him and win, so taking your time was better off, plus it decreased your chance of throwing up. Thinking of him was the best feeling deep down. You remembered when he nervously asked you to kiss him, his face red and his eyes unsure. He was so concerned for your well being when he felt your heart rate escalate even a little. He seemed so grateful for your presence, he watched you happily and went along with all of the fun and silly things you did like sprinting down the sidewalk. He hadn't judged you once so far and seemed to genuinely enjoy his time with you. You smile, knowing you're loved by him, and even if these are just drunk thoughts, they were honest to you for certain. You started to speed up your walk, turning it into a trot then a gallop then a run before a sprint. You felt like a horse as you raced to your door and excitedly awaited seeing Danny again. 

You reached your apartment, the door unlocked and open slightly, the lights on, and loud noises thundering from inside. "Let's hope it's Danny who found my apartment..." you think to yourself before pushing it open further and holding your breath in fear and anticipation.


	4. Clatter And Clang, Beauty And Pain

You walk into your apartment, and look toward the kitchen to see Danny cleaning dishes. He looks over at you and notices your slightly fearful expression. "Sorry, did I scare you with the pots and pans and stuff?" he asks, concerned. "No no, it's ok!" you replied, noting his concerned expression and closing the door behind you, locking it. He looked at you kindly and then said, "I put your keys over on the coffee table!" 

"Oh thank you!" You responded to his kindness, "How can I help?" you ask, unsure of if this man who had been in your house for such a short period of time had a plan. "My plan is to clean your whole house! You can help by sewing my cape if you want" he said, smiling. "Gladly!" You replied, walking over to him. You noticed that his leotard was very close to getting wet a few times, and decided he needed something better to clean in. Plus, his cape was attached to the one-piece and you didn't want to have to do it while he moved. "Can you take this off for me?" you said, gently sliding your hands up and down his chest from behind him. He blushed and whipped around to face you, looking more flustered than ever. "W-what?" he asked, nervously. "I have to sew your cape, go get changed I have clothes in my closet you can borrow!" you said, acting innocent. He laughed before walking into your room and starting to scavenge. You hoped he'd be able to find something he could wear in there. While he did that, you decided to grab your sewing kit. You had gotten one for Christmas a few years ago so your friends could make you sew the buttons back on their clothes and sew up holes in their favorite shirts, guess that's what you get for being the only friend in the group who did theater tech instead of theater. 

Danny came out holding his leotard, but it wasn't what he was holding that was the focus for you. Looking him up and down, you're surprised and yet pleasantly entranced by the outfit he decided upon. "W-where did you get that!?" You asked him, now blushing from both embarrassment and how good he looked. "I found it in back corner of your closet on the floor" he teased, sticking his tongue out and blushing lightly after seeing your reaction. "That's the juiciest part of the c-closet" he stumbled, realizing you seemed to have a hint of lust in your eyes. You hadn't even seen that since 2 years ago, you lost a bet and had to wear a maid costume for 3 days. You looked like a disaster, but Danny looked like a model in it. You wanted to pounce on him with how good it looked. "J-just hand me your cape and stuff," you blushed, looking to your right. Danny laughed teasingly, "Don't you want a look? I get to clean for you like a real maid now," he said, lustfully. You looked back to see how the frills and lace were hidden under the beautiful black dress. It was so short, only making it's way down his thighs halfway. There was an apron adorning the front, and more white accents trailing up it. A big black bow was right in the center of his chest, with there being a deep half-circle shaped neck in it. The bow had long ribbons trailing down from it, and Dan even decided to wear the white silk gloves. There were no shoes with the outfit, so he had taken the liberty of keeping his silver short platforms on and it seemed he'd found some knee-high white socks somewhere in my room to go with. "How long did I leave you in there for..." you mumbled, amazed with the way Dan looked and the way it made you feel, amazed with his scavenging-for-clothes ability. Your mouth agape with amazement, Danny walked toward you, making you freeze up. He whispered into your ear, "Now can you sew that for me, baby?" in a lustful voice that could make you do anything. Shaking your head to clear it, you sat down on the couch and took a deep breath before taking out an appropriate needle and a blue piece of thread that would be close enough to matched for now. 

You slowly unraveled a forearms length of thread. The tear was only about an inch long in total, you could tell because it was the same length as the first knuckle of your thumb. A measuring trick you learned in theater tech. The world around you and the noise Danny made as he cleaned your house seemed to fade away as you cut the thread, tying a knot in the end and slipping the other side through the eye of the needle. You pull it through about 3 inches just to make sure it doesn't get away from you and get lost in the fabric after escaping the eye. Slowly, you push the needle into the shimmering fabric at the start of the tear, there's resistance, but finally the needle gets through. Resistance is a sign of thicker or higher quality fabric, the way Dan behaved you could only assume it was higher quality. Slowly you started to dive it into the other side of the tear, like the needle was a dolphin you dove it in and out of the fabric, pushing it through, passing it over, pulling it, pushing it through, passing it over, pulling it. The movement became fluid and light as you finished and tugged lightly on the thread, sealing the tear closed and finally finishing the string, satisfied as the knot wouldn't give out anytime soon. 

You look up from it, to notice Dan watching you from over your shoulder on the right side of you, seemingly impressed. "Woah" he said, "That was incredible, like watching a professional!" You blush lightly and bump into him playfully. "C'mon, it's nothing special" you say, putting away the needle in with the others in a container. You put back the scissors and thread next as you hear Dan arguing your statement with, "That was more than special! I've never seen something that pretty and graceful in my life!"

"Maybe you should look in a mirror" You said, winking at Danny. "Aw come on you can't catch me off guard like that. Seriously though you're amazing," Danny said, blush rising up his face at the prior comment. You look at him and smile, having forgotten about the maid costume and having it catch you off guard once again, your eyes flowing up and down it before you began to breathe slightly harder. Your eyes had fixated on him, his legs, face, hair, all of it. His body was only made more beautiful by the costume, it only made you want to hold onto him forever even more. He noticed your staring (of course) and leaned close to you, drawing a gasp from you as he became centimeters from your face. "We still have work to do" he whispered into your ear, implying another meaning as he gently traced from under your ear along your jaw and until your chin, gently using his index finger to tilt your chin up. You look into his eyes as he holds your chin. You remember back to behind the bar, wishing you could kiss him like that again. Unsure if he really is a mind reader or not, you melt into him when he suddenly presses his lips against yours and kisses you passionately. Unlike behind the bar, this one is more loving, as if something between you two really had sparked in the time since you left. He moved in front of you as you sat on the couch, putting up one knee right next to your thigh on the couch as he loomed over you and held your lips together. You used both hands to grasp his face at first, before one trailed down his back, reminding you of the maid costume he wore beautifully. Pulling away, breathless, you whisper, "W-we do still have...work to do," you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so blocky! More dialogue next one as they share some quality cleaning time!


	5. Inspiration And Love Flow The Same

Danny smiled at that statement, pulling away and standing up straight. "So, ready to get cleaning?" he said with a blush, still trying to catch his breath from the intense kiss. You look up at him, standing up now and leading to your bodies being close together as you felt him wrap his arms around you gently. You wrap yours back around him in response, and as you both stood holding each other in front of the couch you realized that Danny was probably the best hugger in the world. You gently placed your head against him, and felt him lay his head on that. His long beautiful curly hair gently traced your cheek, leading to you blushing lightly at the feeling. His hair was gorgeous, a dark brown that held no comparison to even the most beautiful of bronze. Each curl was beautifully woven, as if a master tailor had hand crafted him. You were unsure if it was a wig, as you looked gently into the curly brown abyss. He looked down at you, asking, "What's up with my hair?" gingerly. You blush, not realizing he was watching you the whole time. "Oh, uhm...well, it's just really pretty" you said, looking up at him with a smile. He laughed gently and looked to it, running a hand through it and immediately getting it caught in the tangles. "It's a mess! You must be lying" he replied. 

"Never!" you said, running a hand through his hair from underneath and feeling each strand gently brush against you as you do. "It's such a nice color, and the curls are so defined..." you started as if it was a list.

"Really?" he asked, seemingly surprised by the compliments, "My friends usually make fun of it, calling it things like a rat's nest." 

"A rat's nest!?" you ask, surprised, "If rats lived in your hair it would be like a 5 star resort!"

He blushed even further and smiled at you, now looking a little thrown off. "Gosh you're so nice..." he said, trailing a hand through your hair effortlessly. 

"Still want to clean?" you asked, a genuine question as any boy who'd been given the chance of whether or not to clean their hook-ups house would naturally say no. "I mean, why would they?" you think.

He smiled and nodded, "Of course I do! You sewed my cape, and let me wear your clothes for my sake, and complimented me tons! I owe you!"

Maybe this wasn't just a hook-up, you thought, with hope. "Then where do you want to start?" you asked, excitedly. You hadn't cleaned your house in a while, I mean, you never planned to have anyone over. There was trash on the dirty table, clothes on the floor, and some things that definitely needed to be vacuumed up. He smiled and let go of you at last, you already missing his touch. He held out his arms, backed up a bit, and spun in a quick circle. The skirt to the maid costume flew up a little bit as he did, giving you the view of some black boxer briefs he'd also seemingly stolen from you. You blushed, being able to see him like this, but after what his costume was like on stage, it wasn't too shocking."This room! The living room!" he said after spinning.

"Yes sir!" you replied looking down at the coffee table. "I'll get this trash" you said, picking up a pizza box and a few soda cans and taking them to the trash can. He smiled at you as he bent down to pick some trash that had fallen off of the floor, you look over to get another perfect view under the dress' skirt. He turned around, looked at you, and winked, "No peeking" he said, sticking his tongue out before taking the trash to the trash can. You blushed knowing he saw you, but then began to laugh at the statement and how silly he had said it. Slowly but surely, there was nothing left on the table but a candle and your keys from earlier. You moved both of those over to the tv stand as you took some scented cleaning wipes and began to wipe the grime from the coffee table's surface. You finally finish after going through about 6 wipes, and look over to see a satisfied Danny standing proudly above the now-cleared-of-trash carpet. "We still have to vacuum, but we can do that at the end so we can just get the whole apartment!" you said enthusiastically before wiping off the tv stand of dust and putting the candle and your keys back on the table. Cleaning had never been this fun, Danny makes everything better. 

"Sure thing!" he responded, "Let's get the kitchen next!"

"Sounds good, you sure have a plan now that we've started" you replied.

"I just like cleaning! It's fun!" he said excitedly. You almost laughed at how cute of a reply it was, he sounded like a child at a theme park. You smile at him, and grab his hand to lead him into the kitchen where he was earlier. "You can finish up the dishes and I'll clear the counters of trash!" you said to him.

"Alright! I'll finish these so fast you won't even SEE IT!" he exclaimed. You smiled and laughed gently, starting to pick trash off of the counter and put it in the trash. You realize the trash was full by this point and take it out of the trash can. "I'll be right back!" you said happily, as to draw attention to you leaving with the trash. "Okay! I'll put a new bag in the trash can!" he replied. You tied up the trash, and took it outside, it was times like this where you felt grateful to live on the bottom floor, not having to carry a bag of trash down stairs. You delivered the trash to the dumpster and jogged back to your house where upon entering the kitchen you found Danny on his knees attempting to get hold of the opening of a trash bag. Placing a hand on his back, you hold your hand out to offer to get it for him. He smiles, sheepishly, looking over at you and handing you the bag. You get it open within seconds and then put it in the trash can before noticing the dishes were done. "Wow Dan, you were right, I didn't even see it!" you smiled. He smiled back and looked at the dishes before looking back at you. "Told you so!" he said, teasingly. You both took cleaning wipes and wiped down your counter, and soon enough the kitchen was almost entirely clean. Almost. Taking a cup from the dish rack, you filled it halfway with water. Reaching into a cabinet under the counter, you took out a big bottle of white vinegar and added that to the cup, about half and half. You put it in the microwave for 30 seconds, noticing Dan watching with curiosity. After the time was up, you took the cup out and set it on the counter, grabbing a paper towel. You wiped down the inside of the microwave, all of the grime and such coming off with ease as it returned to it's pristine self. "Where'd you learn that trick?" Dan asked, amazed.

"I don't really remember, probably one of my parents, I've done it for ages" you replied. 

"That's really cool, I'll have to try it sometime!" he said, enthusiastically. 

"Where should we clean next?" you questioned, looking around. Your apartment was a 1 bedroom 1 bathroom place with a small kitchen and a pretty well-sized bedroom. "My room is the only one left, I keep my bathroom clean" you said, looking at him with a wink. He blushed, before saying, seductive yet flustered, "O-oh yeah sure I'd...love to join you in your room."

You blushed in response before starting to walk to your room ahead of Dan. As soon as you both got in, he began picking up clothes from the floor as you began picking up folded clothes off of your bed and putting them away. Dan was putting the floor clothes in a hamper, but little did he know they were clean and you just couldn't be bothered to fold them. It's not like it was a big deal though, they _were_ on the floor, after all. It was almost as if you'd read each others' minds, as you finished up cleaning your room quickly and without even having to discuss what the plan was. He smiled, looking at you and then the bed. You jumped up onto it, inviting him up with you and laying down. Climbing up with you, he held you close and stuck his tongue out playfully, looking deep into your eyes. "You're the best cuddle buddy..." he said, wrapping his legs around yours. You were facing each other as you felt the frills of the maid costume scratch at your thighs gently. You leaned in close to him, and gently placed your lips on his. Before you knew it, you were both passionately kissing, your tongues wrapping around each other as you felt him place a hand to the back of your head. Suddenly, you felt him roll you over so you were beneath him. You felt yourself harden at the rough handling, and noticed a hard bulge pressed against your thigh. Danny looked at you, embarrassed, and whispered, "Can I rock your world?" In what would be the funniest moment of your life yet, you laughed impossibly hard at the cheesy line. The tone shifted from sultry and warm to both of them laughing, collapsed in on each other with Dan laying on top of you, crying laughing. "I have to admit that one was bad" he said, between laughter. Tears flowed from your eyes as you continued to laugh, slowly calming down and starting to run your hand through his hair, holding his hip with your other. "I'm beat, to be honest" he said, rolling over to your side once more. "Me too, you replied," looking over at your clock, you saw it was 4 am. "Are you busy tomorrow?" you asked him.

"No, I don't think so!" he responded excitedly.

"Want to stay the n-" You started before being abruptly interrupted by an enthusiastic "Yes!" from Dan. He seemed to really be enjoying his time here, you smiled. Slowly, you pulled him close once again, this time, for warmth. Your eyes slipped shut, and before you knew it you were asleep.


	6. Sunrise And A Beautiful Day

You awoke to an unfamiliar warmth, had you hooked up with someone last night while drunk? You roll over, and suddenly everything comes back. Danny is asleep, peaceful looking with his eyes sealed shut and his hands open, seemingly trying to grab hold of you and hug you again. You put your pillow in his arms, allowing him to hug that while you cook breakfast for the two of you. Standing up slowly as to not wake him, you take your time walking to the kitchen. There, you reach into the fridge and pull out some eggs and steak, you don't have much in the fridge since you'd been ordering in food for the most part, but you did have that. Then, you pulled out 4 potatoes.

You pulled a knife from the drawer, you didn't have a knife block either but you'd been meaning to get one. After that, you reached up into an over-the-counter cabinet and grabbed 2 bowls and a pan. You also found your cutting board in another cabinet before starting to wash the potatoes. You then skinned them with the knife, not having a potato peeler in your kitchen. "Man I really need to go get some kitchen supplies," you mumble under your breath as you effortlessly peel the potatoes. Placing them down onto the cutting board, you began to thinly slice them. Your knife went over the top of the potato in the middle, push down, and crunch, you'd cut it in half before starting to finely chop it. You repeat this process 4 times with each potato then, you put all of the potato pieces on a baking sheet with oil on them and put them in the oven. You reach to your left, grabbing an egg and the bowl after gliding the cutting board away on the counter, gracefully you begin to crack the eggs with your right hand and pull them apart single handedly, as your left hand passes it 2 more eggs. Swiftly you've cracked 3 eggs into a bowl, grabbing a small whisk you begin to mix them. Then, you put the mixture into the pan, mixing that as well before setting it off to the side with the lid to the pan on. Finally, you remember to reach down and grab another pan as you pull out a steak and chop it up into cubes, seasoning it and then cooking it in the pan. The juices sizzle against the heat, and just as the steak is finished you hear a beep from the oven, informing you the potatoes were done. You pull them out, they were golden brown hashbrowns for the two of you, but you'd made enough to freeze for another time. You pick up 2 large plates from the dishes Danny had washed the night prior and plated the steak, eggs, and hashbrowns. Just as you lifted up the plates to set them on the coffee table, a wide-eyed Danny was spotted staring and sitting at the couch in front of it already. "Oh, Danny! Good morning!" you said, enthusiastically.

"Good morning, where'd you learn to cook like _that_?" He asked, still looking impressed.

"Oh, I used to cook a lot for myself and my family growing up!" You said, making him seem even more so. 

"That's amazing, you made us breakfast?" He said, with surprise.

Setting down the plate on the coffee table in front of him and then on the other side before sitting down, you nodded. "Steak and eggs and hashbrowns! I'm almost out of groceries so this is the best I could do" You said, smiling. 

"We should go grocery shopping! I have nothing better to do today!" He said, a grin adorning his face. 

"Really? Thank you so much!" You responded excitedly, "I don't cook for myself all too often though."

As Dan began eating, he stopped to say, "You should do it more! Your cooking is incredible!"

You blushed at the compliment, "Thank you so much! YOU'RE incredible!"

He seemed to also blush in return, before a look of surprise arose on his face. "Did you fold my leotard and cape after sewing it? That's so nice of you" he said, locking eyes with it folded up on the end table. 

"Oh yeah it's no problem at all!" You replied.

As you both finished your breakfast, you saw him looking at you lovingly. "Have you fallen for me, dearest Danny?" you asked, in a joking and teasing tone.

"Falling for you?" He laughed, "I still haven't gotten up from when I first saw you!"

You blush at yet another Danny compliment, "Where did you learn to be such a charmer?" you asked, looking at him curiously.

"It's just my natural disposition, babe..." he trailed off in a dramatic tone, looking off into the distance as if he was in a soap opera. 

You bump his shoulder and say, "Whatever you say, Daddy" before laughing as he turned the brightest red you've seen from him.

"I can't believe you remember that joke! I thought you were at least drunk enough to forget!" he said, starting to laugh. 

"I can't forget the many names of the most handsome man alive now can I?" you said, rhetorically. 

"Maybe you should!" Dan laughed, before pausing and saying, "Wait, I can't be the _most_ handsome, you are!"

"Maybe we both are!" You said in attempts to prevent an endless 'No you are!' for the rest of time.

Dan nodded, seemingly pleased with this conclusion. "Fair fair! Now since you cooked breakfast I'm going to go clean the dishes!" he said, a little too enthusiastic for dishes, but comforting. Soon enough he was trotting off to the kitchen with their two plates, and based on loud metallic noises and echos you could tell he was cleaning the dishes from the food prep too. You hadn't really paid attention to it in bed this morning or when they were eating together, but Dan seemed to have gotten comfortable in that maid outfit, and you seem to have gotten a little too used to it. Your heart began to flutter as you watched him do dishes in it, it was shockingly cute to see and you loved it. He turned around to smile at you, and you smiled in return before heading back to your room. You figured you'd better find Dan an outfit to wear to the store, especially since although it was cute, the maid outfit was a little too revealing for the public. What clothes would look best on Dan?


	7. Good Morning, Golden Star!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and you have a nice morning talk after waking up together.

Dan looked over at you, smiling as he finished the dishes. His eyes closed slightly as his smile grew the moment he saw yours. "Wanna go shopping?" He asked, enthusiastically. You were unsure of why, but this is the most exciting the concept of going to the grocery store and spending your money had ever been. You nod in return, before gesturing to the maid outfit Dan had since slept in. "And what about that?" You asked, kind yet teasing. 

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, seemingly having forgotten. "Come to your room with me and help me take it off," he said in a seductive tone, walking toward you and being sure to sway the skirt of the dress from side to side. The sight drove you wild, and you blushed before managing to stutter out "W-What?"

"These dresses are so hard to get off alone! I need help with the zipper!" He replied, innocently. You nearly fainted from the amount of blood rush that had caused you. "I suppose that's revenge for yesterday?" You asked, smiling. He nodded, mischievously. There was something so beautiful about this man. When he swayed his hips it was mesmerizing, when he pushed his hair behind his ear it always bounced back uncontrollably, the way he smiled drove you longing for him more than the seashore longed for the sea. Suddenly, his beautiful deep voice broke the barrier of your thoughts, "Are you okay? You seem spacey, need more food?" he asked, kindly.

"No, just thinking about how pretty you are!" you replied, smiling and shaking your head. It felt nice to be able to be honest with him about this kind of thing. Just then, I think he realized you weren't kidding when you said that. He smiled and walked over to you slowly, sitting down next to you. "You know what?" He asked.

"What?" You responded, smiling at him sitting next to you. "I can read you like a shirt," he smirked, suddenly turning to you and placing a hand gently on your face, making you blush once again. It seemed you'd never be able to get rid of this red tinge on your face, maybe it would be permanent with Dan around all the time. 

"Dan..." you said, under your breath. Slowly, he leaned toward you, placing a kiss upon your lips. It grew deeper as he smiled into it and you pressed forward into his body. Maintaining balance by holding his thigh, you swiveled toward him more and started to rub his chest through the maid costume. Unwilling and slow, you pulled away. He breathed heavily, looking at you with passionate and lustful eyes. "Let's get that costume off you..." you whispered, seductive in implication. He smiled, nodding wearily. You stood up slowly, grabbing his hand and walking to the bedroom alongside him. Slowly, you unzipped the back of his costume, placing kisses down his back at random.

"I w-wonder..." He stuttered, an obvious sign he was enjoying the sensation. "What do you wonder, Daddy..?" You said, playing up the seductiveness of the situation. Finally, he let the full sentence escape his lips, but you couldn't believe it. "I wonder what you look like in this" he smirked. You stumbled back, tripping and falling flat on your ass. "Nice going" you thought to yourself, but were immediately cut off by the now concerned Dan. 

"Oh gosh, I didn't think that would happen I'm sorry!" He said, reaching out trying to help you get up. "No no! I-I'm okay! You just...c-caught me off-guard!" you stuttered out. He smiled sincerely and helped you up, then, he started to slide his maid outfit off. As it rolled off his shoulders and down his body, soon enough he was left in just his underwear and some knee-high socks. You blush heavily at the sight, confirming your suspicion you'd be left blushing forever. "A-and you've caught me off guard again" You accidentally mumbled out loud, admiring his form. 

"What was that?" He asked, with a sing-songy tone in his voice, knowing exactly what you said. "W-we should get going!" You hurriedly replied, noting the time of 11:26 am. He reluctantly agreed, and although you, too would like to spend all day home with him you knew you genuinely needed groceries. He looked at your closet, as if asking permission to look inside of it again. "Go ahead! What's mine is yours, to an extent," You smiled. Once again you're reminded you'd only met this man last night but still you felt so loved and welcomed by his spirit and vitality. He started to look through your closet, picking out a black tee you'd gotten at a thrift store a few weeks back. "Aw man, you like Rush?" He said excitedly. 

"Heck yeah I do, but I only got that shirt from a thrift store!" you replied with enthusiasm. He smiled and jokingly added, "Might as well marry me right here and now!" Even though it was only a joke, it made you blush. He noticed, of course, that you'd been blushing so much. "Do you have a fever or something?" He asked, concerned. 

Shaking your head, you responded, "No, you just make me blush!" He seemed relieved, content with that response. More than content, you decided, as he began to laugh softly, sliding the shirt on. You headed over to the closet with him, slowly taking the shirt you'd gotten the night prior off of a hanger and placing it on your bed. He seemed to notice what was about to happen as he turned to you and blushed, watching you take your shirt off and put it on the bed, admiring the clean one that was adorned with the band name, "Ninja Sex Party" you noted, "Funny name!" He smiled, happy to see you liked it most likely, "Didn't you hear it last night?" he asked. 

"Nah, I was...distracted" you said, flirtatiously looking Dan up and down. Dan stared blankly for a moment before you saw his face turn even redder than yours. "D-Distracted by...me..?" He asked.

"Of course by you! We slept together last night, who else could I be distracted by?" You replied, rhetorically. "I dunno any of the number of other, cooler, band members? I kinda just figured you went with whoever was left behind!" He responded. 

"I was falling for you the moment you stepped on stage!" You said, lovingly. "W-wow...thank you! I fell for you the moment I saw you too! I mean, other than your.." He looked you up and down in return, "Physical attributes, you looked kind and caring and I knew I wanted to meet you when I saw that!"

"Really? I mean, I know you said I looked hot but looking hot and looking kind are two very different things, and I thought I was totally being weird back at the merch table!" You responded. "Of COURSE not! If you'd come up to that table regardless I would've been hitting on you! I think any one of my stage mates would have..." Just then, after finishing his sentence, it seems Dan remembered his stage mates, "SHOOT! I haven't even updated them on anything. Hang on I have to charge my phone, do you have a charger?" Reaching into your bedside table's drawer, you pull out the end of an already plugged in cord. He plugs his phone in, and the moment it can he turns it on. Looking down at his phone, he sees some texts. One or two from each stage mate, but nothing drastic. You peek over his shoulder, to see one saying "Hey, did you take that hottie to a hotel or somethin last night? Lucky man of the hour!" and another saying "Did Danny catch his first golden star?" to which you silently smiled at the ridiculousness of it, holding back laughter. Noticing you were peeking, he looked back at you and started, "Oh God uh, sorry ab-" but you interjected with, "No no! It's okay! I think it's funny...do you bring boys back often?"

"N..no not really, I more or less keep to myself after performances, you were just special" he responded, sheepishly.

"What's a golden star?" You questioned, making him blush.

"W-Where'd all these questions come from?" He joked. 

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to invade I just-" You started, being interrupted by Dan smiling and stating comfortingly, "I was just kidding, don't worry about it! A golden star is whoever the band thinks is the hottest person at the place we're performing at, bringing one home is like a bragging right or whatever."

"Oh! So who was the golden star last night?" You asked, interest piqued. 

"You were, actually.." He said under his breath, as though he were ashamed. You perked up, interested by the fact that YOU were the hottest person in a place at that point in the night. You were sure there had to have been someone more attractive than you there, right?

"Really? No way" you responded in disbelief, "There were TOTALLY hotter people there, especially with all the girls!"

Dan replied, "No, beauty isn't just what's on the outside, but if we're considering what's on the outside you were STILL the most attractive!" 

"Oh come on, don't flatter me," you said in a soft and gentle tone. He walked over to you, placing a hand on your cheek. "I'm just being honest, you really are the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen, inside and out," he responded in a tone to make you melt into him. You looked up to see him smiling and smiled back before pulling away to face the bed so you could put on your new shirt. He grabbed it and slid it over your head, putting it on you efficiently as he happily looked at it on you. "It looks great on you!" He said with love. "Thank you!" you replied, "Now let's get going!"


	8. Chapter 8

You stepped outside for the first time in a while, looking over to see Dan texting his band mates. Curiosity floods your mind, as you wonder if he's telling them we didn't have sex or not. "What's he saying? Will I be a bragging right? I'd gladly be bragged about by this gorgeous specimen of a man..." You thought, realizing how much you loved him once again. Finally you'd gotten out of the apartment complex when Dan turned to you and said, "Man, I _hate_ apartment complexes like that. Where everything is all circle-y and around you. I feel like I'm being watched from the balconies and stuff." You laughed almost immediately after he said it, but then took into account that it is possible, but just so unlikely it's funny. Dan joined in on the laughter, informing you it was okay that you'd just made fun of one of his fears.

"What are your other fears?" You asked after catching your breath from the heavy laughing you were doing.

"SHARKS. Man I _hate_ sharks, fuck sharks. Little toothy monsters just live in the ocean and people don't _care._ They'll swim in Hawaii and act like they don't exist," he said, obviously frustrated. 

"I mean, that makes sense, man eating beasts that could rip you to shreds, I get that," you replied. He seemed happy with your answer as he smiled and said, "What other questions you got for me? Blood type? I'm O+," starting to laugh. You joined in on the laughter for a minute, both of you becoming lost in the joyous air created by one another. 

"What's your...favorite car?" You asked, unsure if that was a good question. It seemed to be, as he responded with, "The Ford pinto!" excitedly. 

"Why the Ford pinto?" You chuckled softly a few times, not quite sure which car that was but enjoying how enthusiastic Dan was about answering even your mundane questions. "Because they EXPLODE if you get rear ended!" He said, smiling and starting to laugh. You joined him in laughter, loving how ridiculous that answer was and remembering the infamous car model. 

"You're funny, Dan! You're Very funny!" You said with love and enthusiasm. Smiling, he looked at you and winked, "So are you! You're the one who asked, actually!"

"That is true!" You said, now nearing the grocery store on your walk. "We're here!" you bounced, getting more light the more time you spent with Dan. You'd never been this excited to grocery shop, not in your LIFE, but this was so exciting. Being with Dan, spending time with him was so exciting. Pulling out a grocery cart from outside, you prepared for your grocery-shopping journey with Dan. 

First the two of you walked up to the doors. They were the automatic sliding kind so the moment the sensor saw your grocery cart it opened. "Let's start from the right and work our way around the outside, and then we can go through the individual aisles one by one!" You said, mentally mapping out the grocery store. "Okay cool! I don't come here often so I don't really have it mapped out like you apparently do," he said in kindness. Smiling in response, you headed over to your right. "Need anything from the Deli?" You asked him. He looked at you curiously, "I mean, you'll be coming back to my place more often, won't you, pretty boy..." you questioned, seductively and with a wink. He blushed, looking as if he'd pass out before finally stuttering out, "Y-Yeah I mean...uh..if..if you want me to!"

You nodded approvingly and with a second look of lust as he headed towards the deli. "How about we get some appetizers?" You suggested. "S-Sure" he stuttered out, obviously still flustered from the prior interaction. You pushed the cart toward an island in front of the deli counter that held sides like macaroni salad and dips, as well as fancy cheeses made for charcuterie boards. Grabbing a container of hummus in one hand and a spinach dip in the other, you make your decision of the spinach dip and set it in the cart. Then, you grab a couple of different sandwich meats, turkey and ham. "We can make sandwiches!" You said excitedly to Dan. Dan smiled and nodded, grabbing a pack of crackers from the deli counter that was meant for customers getting combo meals and adding it to the cart. "Do they not have full sized packs here? We'll have to go down the aisle meant for them then!" you said with excitement. You took Dan's hand, placing it on the handle of the cart and implying you wanted him to steer it as you put things in the cart. Slowly, he started to push it and move it out of the deli section and into the bakery, which was right next to the deli and along the wall. You grabbed a loaf of bread and some sandwich rolls from the fresh baked section, then, you looked over to see Dan admiring the loaf cakes. They had lemon, cinnamon swirl, and naturally the best, vanilla. "Want one?" You asked lovingly. 

"I...uhm...can I?" He asked. "Sure!" You responded. He excitedly picked up the vanilla loaf cake and put it in the cart. You walked off to the part of the bakery that was bordering the aisles and grabbed a pack of hot dog buns from the shelf. Then, you followed Dan as he lead the cart out of the bakery and into the next section of the store that was along the wall, wine and other alcohol. You smirked at Dan and he looked at you as if asking for approval. The moment you nodded he ran off and came back with two bottles of who knows what. Suggesting he didn't _want_ you to know, he quickly ducked back to his position leading the cart and blocked your view. "It's a surprise! And don't worry it's not an expensive one," he said loving and aware that spending all of your money wasn't the goal. 

"Don't worry, your heart of gold more than makes up for it, if you're willing to give it to me that is.." You smiled. He blushed once again before starting to move the cart. "The s..sooner we get home the sooner I c-can taste how sweet you are," he responded seductive yet stuttering. You gently placed a hand on his back, sliding it down slowly and pulling it away just as it reached his lower back. "You're so loveable," You said to him, teasingly, as he blushed from the touch you'd given him prior. The next wall section they reached was the dairy and eggs section. You grabbed a dozen of eggs for the week before remembering you'll have Dan over and getting two. "What kind of milk do you like?" you asked Dan. 

"Doesn't really matter to me, just get whichever you want!" He replied, smiling. You smiled back and grabbed a gallon of milk from the refrigerated shelf. His smile was so cute, you could hardly believe it. Everything about him you adored, reminded of how lucky you got meeting him last night. You moved on to the next section as he lead, this time ending up in the area where they kept all the different meats. You grabbed a package of chicken breasts and a package of chicken legs and a few steak cuts as well, along with some hamburger meat and hot dogs, making sure not to forget to grab a pack of sausages and bacon. Then, you moved on to the next area, seafood. You weren't a big fan of fish and such, and neither was Dan, so you moved on to the next aisle completely. "Bulk, do we need anything from here?" he asked, sweetly. "I get my beans, rice, and flour here, its cheaper!" You replied, getting bags of each one by one. He looked at you, intrigued, "That's so smart, where'd you pick that trick up?" 

"Well, you go shopping for years at the same store and you're bound to figure a few things out!" You replied, smiling. Next you continued on past the bulk and into the produce section. You accidentally showed some excitement, you'd always loved cooking with produce ever since you were younger, vegetables always make things so fun to eat and fruits add a hint of sweetness to any dish. You walked over to where they were, the vegetable section first. You grabbed a bag, picking up a head of broccoli and scanning it meticulously before putting it in and then putting the bag in the cart. Then, you picked up a bag of carrots and scanned those for brown spots or anything unusual before putting them in the cart. You grabbed a few other things; corn, tomatoes, potatoes, celery, bell peppers, onion, garlic. Then you moved on to the fruit; apples, bananas, oranges, strawberries, grapes, cherries.

Dan looked at you, amazed. "What?" You asked, half laughing as you did.

"I've never seen someone shop for produce so efficiently in my LIFE!" He said, impressed once again.

"Come _on_ if you're just gonna get impressed by everything I do wooing you will be easier than steaming broccoli" you said in response, "Thank you though!"

"You've already wooed me," he said with complete sincerity in his voice, making you blush heavily. "Th..thank you," You stuttered out, smiling, "As you have me!"

He blushed lightly and nodded gratefully. "I'm..I'm happy to have drawn in someone as beautiful as the likes of you," he said with heartfelt passion. 

"Faggots" a hateful voice said from behind them. You opted to ignore it, but looking up at Dan you couldn't imagine he would with the rage and flames of Hell flickering in his eyes ferociously. He turned around to see a young girl, no more than 8 looking up at them. "You're a gay couple aren't you?" she asked, angrily. Seemingly her mother came over, grabbing her arm and pulling her away, mumbling "Stay away or they'll turn you filthy too," the mother sharply said to the child. Dan suddenly had a look of sadness upon his face. He knew what had happened, and felt awful for being so mad. "A couple..a gay couple..." he said aloud. "We're not even a couple yet, so why did it hurt so much?" He asked, turning to you. "Why?" He questioned, tears forming in his eyes. "Hey hey, it's ok Dan, it's something you gotta get used to, it's okay," You said, pulling him into a hug and keeping him close until he pulled away, looking at you sadly. "I don't want to get used to it," He said, heartbroken, "I just want to be with you, and love you," he finished. "I know Danny, I know it's hard, but so long as people love, others will hate, that's just how it is," you said, sad to see him so defeated-looking. He nodded, and you moved on to the aisles in the middle of the store with him. 

You finished shopping maybe 20 minutes later, you'd bought some spices and crackers, but otherwise that was it. You checked out silently, and started to walk away with the bags when suddenly Dan said, "Shoot! I forgot something! Stay here!" and set down his bags. A few minutes later, he came back with a bouquet from the florist section of the store. You smiled as he handed it to you. "I love you," He said, quite suddenly, making you blush. "Is that what you forgot?" You asked, jokingly as your blush furthered the more you thought about what he just said. "I love you too, by the way," You replied, finally. He breathed a sigh of relief, probably hoping he hadn't gone too far. "L-Let's go home.." he said, making you blush as he called your home his as well. Living with him someday would be a dream come true. You walked home, chatting about everything from his favorite gemstone (Opal) to his favorite cookie ("Soft and chewy" chocolate chip). Finally, you reached the apartment and walked in.

You both began to work together, putting all of the groceries in the fridge outside of 4 slices of bread, some mayonnaise, some cheese, and the ham from earlier. Then, as soon as you finished, you placed a hand on Dan's chest and asked, "Can you go sit on the couch and wait for lunch for me, babe?" to which he happily obliged, blushing heavily. Then, you got to work. 

First you picked up a butter knife, then you used it to pick up mayonnaise. You lifted a slice of bread to the knife and spread the mayo over it evenly. You then put the knife back into the mayo jar to pick up more for the second slice of bread, you evenly coated one side of that bread with the same mayo as the other. Immediately after setting down both slices of now-mayo-covered bread, you picked up 2 slices of ham and placed them onto one sandwich, putting another two on the other. Finally, you picked up a sharper knife and the cheese you'd bought at the store. You cut off 2 slices, less than a quarter of an inch thick, as the knife glided gracefully through the cheese and onto the cutting board meticulously placed near the sink at such a distance it wouldn't get wet but also would be easily cleanable. Finally you placed the cheeses onto the bread and the top pieces of bread onto that. Then, you placed them on plates and took them into the living room, giving one to Dan and placing one in front of yourself. You watched as Dan took his first bite into the sandwich before picking up your sandwich and hungrily eating away at it until there was nothing left. You looked up to see Dan was just finishing up his sandwich too. Sharing moments like this with him felt special, and everything about Dan made it even more so. You smiled happily, and Dan smiled back flirtatiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment criticism and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
